A Normal Day of DogPoo
by TheThespiann
Summary: A Normal day in the life of DogPoo.


**SMACK!**

I fell to the floor as she backhanded me across the face. I was marked, marked for life, no seriously I was. I removed my hand from my burning cheek to see no blood but it did sting like crazy. I was lucky this time that nothing was broken, no broken ribs, bones or anything like that but my face fucking hurts. I managed to pull myself up to stand straight, face to face with her just to show her and myself that I wasn't scared. It seemed to work. She gave my shoulders a hard shake, yelling at me to get out of her house and never come back.

I did just that, racing out the house at full speed, my heart pounding fast. Outside, I leant against the door, my heavy breathing coming to a slow stop as I got my breath back. Running a hand through my messy mass of faded brown hair then putting on my brown sweater and pulled up my hood, I made a promise to myself that I would not cry, no matter what happens, I will never cry. I looked down at the floor, walking along the path and undoing the latch on the front gate of this horrible house I call home; although it wouldn't be my home it's _hers_, walking out into the cold, winter's breeze. It was December 15th and so School would be finished soon for the Christmas holidays but trust me, I was not looking forward to any of it. Believe me.

I sighed as I heard a small, quiet purr from behind me. Peering over my shoulder, I noticed my small, grey, cat sitting there, licking his front paw.

"Hey Nee." I knelt down in front of him and he rubbed his head against my arm as I tickled him. I chuckled at this. He was like my best friend. "Better stay out of the house today kit, Mom's in one of those moods and a bad one as well, I'll bring you something back from Kevin's." And patting his head, I left for Kevin's house using my usual excuse for the red cheek. _I got hit by a soccer ball_. It normally worked.

I soon arrived at his house and walked on in, expecting to get yelled at by anyone so it wasn't really a surprise when no one did. I dragged myself up to the door and without knocking, went straight on in.

"Hey D." he greeted. He was sitting on the couch reading one of them Star Wars comics; I'm slightly surprise he still likes Star Wars, and next to him is…Francis? Why is my cousin here? Oh well. Anyways he was watching the news on TV.

"Hit in the face with a soccer ball again?"asked Francis, I faintly nodded. "Then why play it? It's happened a lot of times now." I shrugged. "Anyway, wanna stay over tonight?" Kevin asked interrupting.

"K." I flopped down on the couch between them both, sighing.

"Dude, are you ok?" I pulled down my hood and looked towards him, look of confusion upon my face. "You're really quiet." he added quickly before I could ask him what he meant. He knew me well.

"I'm fine thanks." I told him, putting on a fake smile. "Just tired." I looked down at the floor, studying my dirty sneakers as Francis continued watching the News and Kevin continued reading his comic, well, flicking through the pages. I was just silent but he seemed to notice.

"Ok Dog, what's up?" He slammed down his comic and turned to me. I didn't say anything. "You're acting weird; I can tell there is something wrong."

"Nothing." I lied. I'd always been good at lying so hopefully he'd believe me. I mean, I always lie at the teachers when I don't do my homework. But Kevin didn't because he asked me what was wrong for like the hundredth time. "Just drop it Kev." I almost yelled, Francis switching off the TV and turning to us both. "Just drop it, I'm fine, alright and why can't you just accept that?" Man, seriously why can't he?

"Uh, anyone want a drink?" We didn't answer to Francis. "Ok then." He rolled his eyes and leaving us to it, walked on into the kitchen.

"If there is something wrong D, you can tell me, you're my best friend and practically like a brother to me." I hated it when he used that against me but I still ignored him, I know that might not be true no one would want me as a brother. "Jason Frankie Brown Dogwoods or DogPoo if you prefer, answer me." Oh lord the full name…Damn it.

"Ok, stop sounding like Ms. V." his eyes widened then and his mouth fell open then he gasped, ending up looking like a goldfish with his wide eyes and open mouth. It's a funny sight if you were here he looks like one of those Asian fishes that I read about. I just smirked at him, kind of pleased at what I said. At least it shut him up.

"I'm only trying to help you here D."

"Great, now you sound even more like her." I sarcastically said, grinning to myself as he just growled, walking off and storming upstairs. I watched him leave but didn't call him back. He'd forgive me sooner than later. I picked up his comic from the coffee table as Francis; my dear cousin pft! I could care less about him; stood awkwardly in the kitchen, deciding to leave me alone, when he went home. As I got to Page three, Clyde walked in wearing his normal red sweater, black pants and converse.

"Hey DogPoo, where's Kevin?" I pointed towards the stairs and he nodded, walking on up. Probably wants help with his homework or something. Closing the comic that I was reading and placing it back down on the table, I crept towards the stairs and tip toed up them, hiding outside Kevin's bedroom door.

Clyde had gone in and saw Kevin pacing up and down his room, looking rather angry. "What's up?" He asked.

"DogPoo. that's what's up!" Kevin said rather angrily, pointing his finger at Clyde. "I asked him what's wrong and he says 'nothing' so I keep asking because I'm worried about him and then he fucking snaps at me, saying I sound like Ms Victoria."

"Well that's DogPoo for ya." I heard then chuckled slightly at that but jumped back just as the door opened. Clyde grabbed hold of my arm and dragged me down the stairs and out the door, Kevin following close behind as he pulled me into his house. "Take a seat Dogwoods."

"What do you want Donovan?" I snapped as I sat down on his couch, he next to me and Kevin shutting the door behind us all. Thank god his buddies were not here with us.

"So what's up?" Great, not him too. "Kev here told me what happened." Kevin sighed as he just leant on the arm of the couch, watching Clyde's crap attempt at trying to get me to speak. But it's not going to work I tell ya'. "Are you going to talk?" This was going to be fun. I stayed silent. "DPoo?" He waved a hand in front of my face. "Jason?" Stupid first name.

He snapped his fingers. "Jason Frank B. Dogwoods." Still ignoring him.

"Oh don't call him that." Kevin interrupted. "He'll just call you Ms. V."

"Damn right." I snapped rudely again, eventually speaking. "Just leave me alone, there's nothing wrong and there never will be." I hugged my knees to my chest as Clyde gave my back a pat. I looked at him for a few moments before putting on a fake smile, but on the inside I flinch at the touch. My wounds still healing.

"DogPoo, come on." I shook my head avoiding eye contact. "I know we've never been like friends at all but I want you to know that I am here for you, if you want to talk, alright?"

"I'll never need to talk with you asshole." I added chuckling. He pouted childishly and chuckled as well, as Kevin went into the kitchen calling and ordering pizza.

"Thanks anyway though."

* * *

**A/N: A Normal day of DogPoo. ****And yes, I randomly made up his name cuz I felt like it**. **Review!**


End file.
